ftlnewsfeedfandomcom-20200215-history
April 2143
1 April 2143 ANCHOR: In yesterday's election, the Virtual Vote went overwhelmingly to Madeleine Clarke, giving her a second term as President. But the Privacy Party won a majority in the legislature. Matthews, Epp and Clarke are meeting behind closed doors to work out a power-sharing coalition. 2 April 2143 ANCHOR: Secret talks continue between President Clarke, Julian Matthews and Perry Epp toward a new NAU Administration. Meanwhile, the World Court agrees to decide whether CenBank has the right to take over Habitat Mars if the NAU cannot repay its loans. 5 April 2143 ANCHOR: After two days of secret talks at the Capitol Pavilion over Chicago, a new administration has been announced: Madeleine Clarke, President – Julian Matthews, Attorney General – and Perry Epp, Secretary of Reality. Statements from all three are expected shortly. 6 April 2143 ANCHOR: Our new Attorney General, Julian Matthews, wastes no time taking off the gloves – going after his number one target, CenBank Chairman Barton Poole. MATTHEWS: I'm launching an immediate criminal investigation into CenBank's possible role in the recent sabotage at Habitat Mars. 7 April 2143 ANCHOR: Once a simple country doctor – now head of the newly-formed Reality Department – Perry Epp again calls for an immediate ban on BioMerge. Epp says he also plans to open public hearings on VR addiction, Clone Rights and the Virtual Reality Presence. 8 April 2143 ANCHOR: In a rare gesture of bi-partisanship, President Clarke takes Perry Epp's advice and orders an immediate recall of BioMerge. Clarke also pledges to cooperate fully with Julian Matthews' investigation in the link between CenBank and the sabotage on Mars. 9 April 2143 ANCHOR: Faced with a criminal investigation led by Attorney General Julian Matthews, CenBank Chairman Barton Poole erupts with anger. POOLE: This isn't justice – it's a personal vendetta. If Julian Matthews wants to take me down, I've got enough dirt on him to bury him for good! 12 April 2143 ANCHOR: President Clarke's son, former Attorney General Bryan Clarke, is formally indicted on charges of having sex with a Marilyn Monroe clone. The trial begins next month. As you know, sex between humans and clones is illegal everywhere except Bangkok and Las Vegas. 13 April 2143 ANCHOR: Reacting to the indictment of her son on clone-sex charges, President Clarke bristles with indignation. CLARKE: I said before the election that I'd stand by Bryan and I meant it. I won't let this synthetic slut he's been sleeping with tarnish the Clarke family name. 14 April 2143 ANCHOR: The European Community's biggest theme park, Virtual Royalty, opens today. Floating two miles above London, it's devoted to holographic recreations of the defunct British Monarchy. The most popular attraction is expected to be "Chuck and Di's Haunted Bedroom". 15 April 2143 ANCHOR: Though dolphins and humans have been communicating for decades, today, interspecies communication took an historic leap with the appointment of Clarence Bottlenose to head the World Environmental Trust. BOTTLENOSE (in the squeaks of "dolphin" with subtitles): I'll work flipper-in-hand with humankind to achieve ecological harmony. 16 April 2143 ANCHOR: Twelve more officials of the Hispanic Commonwealth have been executed by General Rodriguez. This in retaliation for the rebel attack at [[Moonbase Noriega|Moonbase Noriega]]'' last December. Rodriguez's death toll now stands at 21. "R", meanwhile, remains suspiciously silent.'' 19 April 2143 ANCHOR: Having won a tough re-election victory, Madeleine Clarke leaves Chicago today for a well-earned vacation at Camp Asimov – the Presidential Retreat above Devils Tower, Wyoming. CLARKE: I'm looking forward to a week of simulated hunting and fishing, and spending real time with my son. 20 April 2143 ANCHOR: The Public Reality hearings chaired by Perry Epp get underway tomorrow morning. Among the first to testify will be Epp's 19-year-old daughter, Sheena, a recovering VR addict. CommLink will carry the hearings live from the Capitol Pavilion on the Edumerge Channel. 21 April 2143 ANCHOR: There was a poignant moment earlier today when Perry Epp's daughter, Sheena, testified about her former VR addiction. SHEENA: There were days I'd rather be dead than unplugged. ANCHOR: It was Sheena's plight which prompted her father, a family doctor, to start his nationwide chain of reality farms. 22 April 2143 ANCHOR: Contract negotiations have broken off between the government and employees at the NAU's [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]]. The workers – mostly DNA adaptees – claim that too little attention is being paid to the dangerous psychological side-effects of gene technology. 23 April 2143 ANCHOR: We're all familiar with the latest trend in performance art: radical DNA transformation called biomorphing. But many off-world workers are genetically adapted in subtler ways to long-term living in space. Effective, yes – but is it safe? 26 April 2143 ANCHOR: The Bureau of Human and Non-Human Resources says all government workers assigned to space for more than a year must undergo DNA adaptation. "It's in the contract," notes Labor Secretary Eugene Splice, "and it's approved by the North American Medical Association." 27 April 2143 ANCHOR: Workers at [[Moonbase Wilson|Moonbase Wilson]] claim that DNA adaptation to living in space has harmful side-effects. The government says it's safe. To learn more about it, tune to the Edumerge Channel today at 1530 Global, 2130 Lunar for a special report. 28 April 2143 ANCHOR: A well-rested President Clarke returned from vacation today to the Capitol Pavilion over Chicago just in time to celebrate her 65th birthday. Asked how she maintains her youthful appearance, Clarke joked with reporters. CLARKE: Only my dermogeneticist knows for sure! 29 April 2143 ANCHOR: An explosion has destroyed Space Biosphere Six. No word yet on the cause. The satellite produced textured fungal protein for the Hispanic Commonwealth. Citizens there, like most of us, rely on TFP as their basic food. The shortage could be severe. 30 April 2143 ANCHOR: "R" has claimed responsibility for the destruction of Space Biosphere Six. There was no loss of life but the Hispanic Commonwealth's supply of TFP has been sharply cut. The rebels say they acted to protest General Rodriguez's slaughter of suspected "R" sympathisers. __NOEDITSECTION__ 2143-04